1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a trailer hitch for attachment to spaced apart frame members of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a single trailer hitch design and construction capable of attachment to a variety of vehicle models having different spacings between the frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitches for attachment to spaced apart frame members of a vehicle are known. The frame members generally extend in a direction substantially parallel to one another and to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Frame member spacings vary depending on the size, make, model, type, year, design of the vehicles and other factors. Pre-existing bolt patterns are sometimes located in the vehicle frame members for the purpose of attaching an accessory, such as a trailer hitch.
Generally, the known trailer hitches are designed and constructed to attach to a relatively limited number of vehicle models and types having a limited range of frame member spacings and pre-existing attachment bolt patterns. Thus, a requirement for a manufacturer to be competitive is to manufacture and stock a number of trailer hitch designs and constructions for attachment to sufficient numbers of vehicles to satisfy the stocking requirements of customers.
Trailer hitches are classified according to their load pulling and carrying capacities. If a user wishes to pull a relatively light trailer such as for a small boat or camper, a relatively small and inexpensive class I trailer hitch is adequate. If, on the other hand, a user wishes to pull a relatively larger and heavier trailer such as a horse trailer or an even larger horse trailer for transporting two or more horses, a relatively large and expensive class III hitch will be required.
Thus, because of the range of vehicle models and types and the range of load capacities, the retailers, wholesalers and manufactures of trailer hitches must carry substantial inventories. For manufacturers, this problem is exacerbated as their customers seek to reduce inventory and the number of suppliers to a minimum. If a manufacturer does not have a full line of at least enough trailer hitch designs and constructions to satisfy requirements for the most popular vehicle models and types, business will suffer.
Most known hitch designs, especially of high load carrying capacity, are also relatively difficult to assemble and install on a vehicle because they typically require at least two installers or jacks. Thus, it is very desirable to have a single trailer hitch construction which can accommodate attachment to vehicles having a variety of frame member widths and different attachment bolt patterns and which is relatively easy to install.
Prior attempts at overcoming these disadvantages are disclosed in a hitch design having a relatively long cross member connected with the spaced apart vehicle frame members. The cross member is longer than width between the spaced apart frame members. Another hitch design includes a relatively low load carrying capacity adjustable width trailer hitch with a central connecting member of a length smaller than the spacing between the frame members. The hitch is attached to bumper mounts. Yet another hitch design includes a central connecting member of a length smaller than the spacing between vehicle frame members. The central connecting member is supported by support members connected with the frame members. A locking screw is advanced through the central connecting member to engage the support members and prevent movement in a direction along the support members.